I Won't Say I'm In Love
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Includes KetherSandy fluff & bursting into song in the middle of the mall! Which means you... MUST READ & REVIEW!


**A/N: **Thank you to Stitch Phantom for letting me use Shadow! THANK YOU! Anyway, I hope you like the story, Please review! And since I've finished Behind The Eyes I'm going to try & finish Hamtaro & Oxnard: Matchmakers Extraordinaire & How I Detest You So! I will work on 20 Reasons, I promise. And BTW this oneshot will be SHORT! And BTW again, this was inspired by a real event!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HAMTARO! Anyway, on with the story.

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love) _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

Seventeen-year-old Kether Harding yawned & pushed his hair out of his face. He was wearing baggy jeans & some kind of shoes, & a black shirt. He had shoulder length black hair that hung over half of his face most of the time. His co-workers at Hot Topic were Jingle & Shadow Strider. Currently Shadow was telling them something when two girls walked in the store.

The first one had medium length black hair tied into a loose ponytail & was wearing a slutty outfit.

The other girl had red hair the was curled into ringlets & she was wearing jeans & a white blouse with some boots.

Kether stared at the girl with the red hair.

"Yo Kether," Shadow said, "Keeeeether? Earth to Kether? **KETHER!**"

Kether snapped out of his trance. "**What?**" he asked impatiently.

"Dude," Jingle said, "You were TOTALLY spacing out."

The girls walked up to the counter & set their stuff down.

"It's a buy one get one free on our stuff if you didn't know." said Shadow.

"It **IS?**" she asked, "Well can you change my order?" she ran back over to the clothes saying, "I want this & this, & this! And HEY! I HAVE TO HAVE THAT!"

The other girl blushed her head off. "I am SO sorry." she said to Kether.

"ARE YOU DONE YET AMANADA?" she yelled.

"IN A MINUTE SANDY!" Amanda yelled.

Sandy groaned.

Fifteen minutes later they were finally done & Kether had rung up their stuff & gave it to them. Kether was still staring at Sandy & Sandy was still blushing.

"Sandy," Amanda said as they met up with Kendra, "You so liked that guy, didn't you?"

"NO!" Sandy almost yelled.

"Kether," (This is happening in different places FYI!) said Shadow, "You were so into her, weren't you?''

"NO!" Kether yelled.

Jingle snickered. "You so were!"

Then everybody did an odd thing for some reason. They burst into song.

_Sandy:_ _If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Amanda & Kendra:_ _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

**Kether: **_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Jingle & Shadow:** _You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

**Kether: It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

_Sandy: I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

_Amanda & Kendra: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Kether: **_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Jingle & Shadow:** _Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**Kether: **_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Jingle & Shadow:** _You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_

_Sandy: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Amanda & Kendra:_ _Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

**_Sandy & Kether:_** _Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in... love  
_  
"Whoa," Kendra, Jingle, Amanda, & Shadow al said, "That was so cool!" at the same time Sandy & Kether said, "That was so freaky!"

Even though she had just burst into song in the middle of the mall, she made a mental note to go to Hot Topic tomorrow & NOT to bring Amanda!

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was a really lame oneshot that I wrote because I was bored! But I hope you liked it a little bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it & please review.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AMANDA**


End file.
